From the begining
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: Jack and Ianto's relationship hasn't been a smooth one and they both know it. Their relationship starting from that night with the stopwatch. rated M for explicit M/M pairing. Jack/Ianto review please! x x x ABANDONED UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm always browsing the M rated Jack/Ianto fics and I've always been itching to write one but I find myself extremely scared about it. Therefore, this is my first smut fic, please do not flame. I am trying my best =D reviews would be nice too. This is the beginning of the Jack/Ianto relationship and I'll be posting loads more chapters of their relationship most with added smut as, lets face it, it IS a m rated fic. **

**Dedicated: CaptainJack-95 and Gwento-Addict for keeping me entertained on msn when I'm bored. And CaptainJack-95 has been a great help in the making of this fic as he knows a hell of as lot more than I think he should. Also dedicated to TheWeddingFairy for her support, thank you all! :D **

Jack sat at his desk, his legs on his desk and crossed at the ankles. He was supposed to be doing stacks of UNIT reports Ianto had left him but Jack had opted for sitting and drinking coffee instead. He checked his watch; 9:45. The team was still working. Tosh was sat at her desk typing ferociously, Owen was in the medical bay checking Gwen over and Ianto was in the morgue, filling in Suzie's report. It had been a stressful day and a rather tiring one. All they all needed was a chance to let themselves go and relax and indulge in their own pleasures. After all, rest and recreation were scarce in Torchwood. He was as bored as hell, just sitting watching his team do all the work so he headed for the morgue to survey Ianto doing Jack's job for him.

------------

Ianto gazed down at the corpse of Suzie in front of him. She was dead. Again. He still really hadn't come to terms with her first death now she was dead again? Hearing his boss shoot Suzie repetitively over the comms was the hardest part to comprehend. How could Jack do that? Shoot a fellow member of their team, as hell bent as she was, Ianto didn't think he would've done it. He heard heavy footsteps approaching up the walkway and Ianto didn't have to look up, he knew who it was. Jack was supposed to be doing the report but Ianto had offered to do it instead so this was Jack checking up on him. Jack leaned on the wall on the opposite side to Suzie's corpse and looked up at Ianto apologetically.

"Thanks for doing this." He smiled.

"Part of my job, sir." Ianto smiled politely back and continued working.

"No I should be doing it, but…" He sighed and glanced around the huge lockers which reached up the ceiling all containing dead members of the team or public. "One day we're going to run out of space."

Ianto smiled and continued to work, many thoughts were running through his head and he felt bad to see the captain so depressed. He knew what he wanted to do, he was just scared Jack would knock him back and laugh at him. Although, it WAS Jack and everyone knew what Jack was like.

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto flirted, he was very nervous but he was damned if he let it show.

"So?" Jack shrugged, not catching on.

"Well, think about it, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." Ianto smiled. Jack caught on and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I can think of a few." Jack grinned.

"There's quite a list." Ianto assured.

"I'll send the others home early." Jack smiled. "Meet you in my office in ten." Ianto took his stopwatch out and clicked the top.

"That's 10 minutes and counting." Ianto looked up at Jack with a playful glint in his eyes as Jack pushed himself off the lockers and walked away, a smug look on his face.

"Oh, Jack?" Ianto called. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned. "What do you want me to put on the death certificate?"

"Good question." Jack nodded.

"She had quite a few deaths in the end." Ianto pointed out.

"I don't know." Jack mused. "Death by Torchwood." He decided. Ianto gave a polite nod.

"I'll put a lock on the door." Ianto smiled. "Just in case she goes walking again."

"Nah, no chance of that. The resurrection days are over. Thank god." Jack shook his head before continuing to walk.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Ianto called. "that's the thing about gloves, sir." Jack stopped in his tracks. "They come in pairs." Jack turned to look at Ianto only to find him working on his clipboard again. Jack sighed and headed into the hub. That conversation with Ianto after the stopwatch had clicked must have cost him a valuable minute or so and he needed to get everyone out.

---------

When Jack returned to the main hub area he saw Gwen sitting on the battered gray couch, her head resting in her hands. Owen was typing up a report on Gwen's medical condition and Tosh was doing some technical evaluation.

"Alright, guys!" Jack leant against the railings of the medical bay. "It's been a stressful day and I'm sure your all itching to get home so early night for everyone!" He announced, clapping his hands together.

"You sure, Jack?" Gwen asked, standing up slowly.

"Yeah, and defiantly about you." Jack nodded. "You need rest."

"But..." Gwen was about to protest, but realizing this meant she got to go home to her boyfriend, shut up and got her coat. Tosh closed the program she was using and shut her computer down.

"Night, Jack." Tosh smiled politely. "Have a nice night."

"I intend to." Jack replied.

"What about you?" Gwen asked, shrugging her coat on.

"Me and Ianto are staying back and running internal diagnostic tests." Jack told her. "Nothing major."

"I could help." Tosh offered, eager to do some work.

"No, it's ok. I think Ianto needs the company." Jack smiled. Then he noticed Owen who was still typing no his computer. "Owen, I said you could go home."

"Yeah, I heard." Owen nodded. "But I have to finish this report. I'll be about half an hour, you and Tea-boy run your tests while I'm here."

"I think you better go now Owen." Jack tried to force a smile.

"Wait." Owen silenced him by holding up a finger and continuing to type.

"An eager-to-do-work Owen, you don't see that every day." Gwen joked. "Come on, I think you better come. I'm waiting for you."

"Gwen, you do tease me. But I have work to do." Owen smiled. "Go ahead to my flat, I'll meet you there."

"Go now Owen." Jack growled through gritted teeth.

"Jack I'll only be…" Owen began but he was cut off by the sight of his screen flash to black and the power from it disappeared completely. He looked round to see Jack stood holding the plug in his hand.

"Now means now." Jack smiled. Owen raised his eyebrows, grabbed his coat and left, Gwen by his side. Jack ran a hand through his hair and watched the team disperse behind the cog door. He grinned and looked up towards his office where he knew Ianto would be waiting for him. Unless this was all a windup and Owen and the others were in on it. And that was why Owen was trying to stay in the hub! Jack shook his head, trying to think positive for once and walked slowly up to his office. He opened the door and saw that the place was dully lit by a lamp and sat on his desk was Ianto, holding a stopwatch. He clicked the top of it when he caught sight of Jack.

"10 minutes 45. You're late." Ianto purred.

"By 45 seconds." Jack scoffed. Ianto looked all the more sexy in this way, his hair was messy and stood up at odd angles, his shoes were discarded on the floor, his suit jacket hung on the coat rack, his top few buttons were undone and displayed his chest and his tie hung loosely round his neck. "you look…" Jack grinned.

"Sexy?" Ianto finished.

"yeah." Jack nodded.

"I would think so too. I went to all this effort for you." Ianto flirted. He was as confident as ever in Jack's eyes and he wondered if this was the first time Ianto had been so forward. Perhaps he wasn't the quite polite Welshman Jack had perceived him to be. All those thoughts were lost when Ianto stepped towards him, a scared and nervous expression on his face. "You'll be gentle with me, right? It's just… I've never been with a man before." Ianto admitted.

"Of course." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly. Ianto smiled when the kiss had ended and gazed into Jack's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as kissed him passionately, pushing Jack's braces off his shoulders. Jack pulled away and Ianto was sad at the sudden loss of tongue in his mouth. He looked at Jack, confused. Jack walked over to his desk and pushed all of the paperwork off it and it showered to the floor along with a clock and lots of other objects. Ianto laughed and Jack grinned, a playful and lustful glint in his eyes.

"Take a seat." Jack offered, pointing to his desk. Ianto smiled, his eyes shimmering in the dull light. Ianto obliged and sat on the edge of the desk, not exactly understanding what he was doing. As he sat, Jack unbuttoned Ianto's suit trousers, unzipped then and pulled them as far as possible without Ianto having to move. Ianto nodded and despite the fact that he was the one offering to do this, he blushed. Jack slipped his hand inside Ianto's boxers and stroked his cock slowly, kissing Ianto as he did so. Ianto went hard at Jack's touch and Jack used this as an opportunity to move in and he slid Ianto's briefs down and fell to his knees, staring up at Ianto playfully. Ianto could feel Jack's ghostly breath on his skin and it made him long for Jack even more. Ianto smiled and gasped as Jack's mouth enveloped him. His hands gripped the desk as Jack's tongue worked its magic and the stopwatch skidded out of his hand, across the desk and smashed on the floor.

"My-My stopwatch…" Ianto began but was cut off by Jack's movements. "Oh, god…" He panted. Jack chuckled and the movement in the back of Jack's throat felt good. Ianto felt his orgasm building up inside him and the heat pool at the base of his back so he thought it best to warn Jack.

"Jack, I'm gonna…" Ianto mumbled. But Jack didn't stop. "Jack!!" Ianto cried.

Ianto exploded in Jack's mouth and Jack swallowed the salty substance, he stood up, licked his lips and kisses a sweat-slick Ianto.

"Ready for more?" Jack grinned.

"Always." Ianto panted. He was still breathless from Jack's movements but he'd be damned if he'd stop there. He stood up as Jack indicated for him to do and Jack pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Ianto's pants fell and pooled at his ankles along with his boxers and as he kissed Jack he suddenly found the urge to pick them up but when Jack pushed him into the desk, all thoughts were lost. Jack took out a tube of lube from his drawer and unscrewed the cap, squeezed some onto his fingers and coated his own cock. He squeezed some more and kept it on his fingers. He pushed a finger through Ianto's entrance and Ianto moaned through a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Jack, stop teasing me!!" Ianto growled. Jack smiled and kissed the back of Ianto's neck.

"You sure you're ready?" Jack asked.

"YES!!" Ianto begged. Jack obliged and removed his finger and thrust his cock in Ianto's entrance instead. Ianto gasped and began to move his hips along with Jack while Jack's fingers traced his spine. Jack was the first to come, deep inside Ianto along with a loud moan. Ianto was only moments later, his cum was all over the edge of the desk and Jack removed himself from Ianto.

"You'll want to get that cleaned up." Ianto smirked, indicating the substance all over the side of the desk. "Don't want Gwen coming in, leaning on your desk and finding herself covered in that."

"I'm sure my archivist will clean it." Jack smiled. Ianto grabbed his suit and dressed, Jack watching him at all times.

"You're not going to get dressed?" Ianto asked.

"Better things to do." Jack grinned. "Like watch you dress."

"I'll best be off then, sir." Ianto smiled. "Tonight was great. Urm, am I a one night stand or something?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Oh, no." Jack grinned. "I'm not finished with you yet." Jack winked playfully. Ianto returned Jack's smile with one of his own.

"Anything else?" Ianto offered.

"Nope." Jack shook his head as he dressed.

"Then I'm going." Ianto walked out of his office. "Night, sir." He called. Jack stepped outside his office and leant on the railing, watching Ianto leave the hub. He'd be back in about 3 hours and it took half an hour to get to his flat so poor Ianto would only get 2 hours sleep. He was looking forward to doing this again, Ianto was rather entertaining.

-------------------

**Review please!! :D :D xxxxx **

**I tried :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I managed a second chapter!!!! =D so this is the day after the stopwatch event. This chapter involves a very distracted Ianto, a conversation between Jack and Ianto and another round of sex this time in the archives. Next chapter will involve handcuffs and the chair in the medical bay =D Dedicated to all my reviewers, TheWeddingFairy for her constant 'Hurry up and post it!' Gwento-Addict and Captain-Jack95. **

Ianto wandered into work late the next day. He'd overslept and his tiredness was evident due to the bags under his eyes. Jack suppressed a laugh as he watched from the railings outside his office. Ianto shot him a look and Jack retreated to his office to do paperwork Ianto had left for him; he didn't want to worsen Ianto's mood by declaring he hadn't done any work apart from eyeing the staff.

Ianto went straight to his workstation and sat down, not caring if he had work to do. He'd barely slept and any sleep he did have ended up with him having a dream about Lisa or the cannibals, as usual, only this time Jack saved him from them and the ended was always the same – they ended up having sex. Which, as turned on as Ianto was when he woke up… he wasn't very comfortable and very lonely.

Owen was the first person to approach Ianto, he walked over, wearing blood coated surgical gloves and his white doctor's coat and asked for a cup of coffee. Ianto murmured a yes and stood up slowly. He pulled a cup from the cupboard and almost subconsciously made coffee. He handed it to Owen and sat back down. Owen thanked him and left.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair and yawned. It wasn't entirely the lack of sleep; since Lisa died he'd had a lot of that. It was the mixture of a few consecutive sleepless nights, the whole event with Suzie and how it had affected him emotionally and Jack. Well, it wasn't _Jack _which had caused him to be like this, it was the act he'd preformed the previous night. Tosh walked over and also requested a coffee. Ianto nodded and switched the coffee machine on, forgetting to put a cup under so the hot liquid spilled onto his shoes and the floor.

"Ianto are you ok?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He nodded, before grabbing a cup and placing it under the machine then switching it on again.

"It's just, well, Owen said his coffee was very salty, like you'd put salt in his coffee instead of sugar and now you forget to put a cup under the coffee machine. You don't seem yourself." She smiled considerately. She was his best friend and was always there for him, he knew she was trying to be considerate and looking out for him but he couldn't help but find her questions irritating and grating.

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Sorry, just asking." She frowned before walking off with her coffee that Ianto had handed her. Ianto sat down and sighed. Not only was he exhausted, he just couldn't get that damn American out of his head and he was doing some very inappropriate things up there. He had to talk to Jack, although was exactly was he going to say? _Stop doing sexy things in my brain? _That wasn't going to work. A

ll he needed to do was keep away from him for a while and take his mind off him by doing something challenging yet calming and somewhere where he could be alone so he could get along with his job without people probing him. Then he thought of the perfect place, the place he had gone on his first day, and his first day back after his suspension. It was his favourite place in the hub and the only place no one else wandered. The Archives.

-----------------

Ianto headed down the steps which were slick with stagnant water which was dripping from the ceiling and had been – Ianto guessed – for at least a hundred years, that would explain the deep puddles he sometimes found in the underground base. He arrived in the archives, his shoes tapping against the cold concrete floor and echoing down what seemed like endless corridors.

The archives was a creepy place, it was dark – the only light being the over head lighting in the rooms, meaning the corridors were lit only by the spots of lights seeping and ebbing from doorways, making the dark places of the corridors look even darker, and the shadows looked solid, like you could touch them. With it being Torchwood and all, Ianto sometimes couldn't help wondering if something was lurking in the shadows.

Sometimes, he'd hear a noise, normally just dripping water but he'd jump and turn, his heart racing, thinking something was sneaking up on him, he'd even gone as far as pulling out his gun and looking down the corridors, that proved just how creepy the archives actually was.

Ianto walked into the first room he came across. Everything had been ordered by year and alphabetically. This was 1898 and A to C. it was still a work in progress; stacks of files sat in corners of the rooms, without a place in the drawers, after all Torchwood was a big place and it had been running for a long time. Ianto started working on the folders, putting them into their places in the metal filing cabinet.

He was still a bit distracted and very tired so every now and then he'd drop a file. Which wasn't a problem; he'd just pick it up and put it away. He heard something behind him and spun round to look but there appeared to be no one there so he dismissed it as another symptom of the state he was in. He picked up a stack of files only to drop them and have them scatter across the floor, practically covering the floor in white.

"Distracted?" A voice asked from behind him, Ianto jumped but calmed when he recognized the American tone.

"Yeah," Ianto replied, bending down to pick the files up, giving Jack a good look at his posterior. "By you as a matter of fact."

"I'm not doing anything." Jack laughed.

"In my head you are." Ianto blushed.

"Ooh." Jack grinned.

"yeah." Ianto smiled. "My imagination isn't helping me today; it's recreating us doing similar things to last night."

"Why imagine?" Jack asked before moving briskly across the room, knocking the files out of Ianto's hands, pushing him against the cold filing cabinet and kissing him fiercely. When the kiss had broken and Ianto had gained his breath back enough to talk he muttered.

"That was really cheesy." He breathed.

"You were asking for it." Jack chuckled, his hot breath tickling Ianto's neck.

"I know." Ianto nodded and then grabbed Jack's collar and kissing him again. Jack laughed and un-tucked Ianto's shirt, sliding his hands up it.

"We're working, Sir." Ianto hissed.

"So?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not actually suggesting we…" Ianto trailed off.

"You weren't complaining last night." Jack commented as he kissed Ianto's neck.

"I'm not complaining." Ianto mumbled then kissed Jack again who took this as a sign and pulled Ianto's suit jacket from his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Ianto responded by pushing Jack's braces so they hung off his trousers. They continued to kiss as they worked on the others shirt buttons, their hands fumbling as they couldn't see what they were doing. Ianto's was the first to be discarded, due to Jack being a pro in things like this. After his shirt was removed, Ianto was pushed forcefully into the filing cabinet, the cold steel stinging his skin. Ianto hissed but continued nevertheless. He pushed Jack's shirt off and growled in frustration as Jack's bare chest wasn't revealed instead he found Jack was wearing a white t-shirt underneath.

"Here, let me help you with this." Jack smiled and pulled the t-shirt over his head so he too was bare-chested. He pushed Ianto back into the cabinet and pressed against him in a passionate kiss, both of them tingling at the touch of skin on skin. Ianto felt hot leather skimming his waist and grazing it slightly and only realized when Jack threw it on the floor that it was his belt and Jack was now working on his trousers. Ianto undid Jack's trousers and both of their pants fell the the floor around their ankles. They hobbled out of them and Ianto was pressed against the cabinet yet again, their erections rubbing together through the material of their boxers. Jack pulled away, slightly breathless and Ianto took this as an opportunity to make a move. He dropped to his knees, looking up at Jack for confirmation once Jack had nodded Ianto pulled Jack's boxers down and took a deep breath.

"Ianto…" Jack began. Ianto looked up at him nervously. "Don't do anything you're not ready for."

"No. I'm fine. I want to do this. It's just I've never done it before." Ianto blushed.

"I know." Jack nodded. "If you're ok with it…"

"I am." Ianto interrupted. He moved in and took Jack's cock in his mouth, sucking it slowly. He heard Jack whimper his name as he continued.

Jack mentally cursed himself for not having anything to hold onto so he resorted to clenching his fists, his knuckles turning white.

"You're… You're good at this!" Jack cried. Ianto hummed and Jack whimpered again as he did so. Jack stretched his arm out and gripped the filing cabinet in front of him, his other hand running through Ianto's hair. Ianto continued for a few more minutes until Jack cried:

"I'm coming, Ianto!" True to his word, Jack came in Ianto's mouth. Ianto paused for a moment, not quite knowing what to do before he repeated Jack's movements the night before and swallowing. Jack tasted quite good. Ianto rose to his feet and laughed at Jack who was panting, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Jack wanted more though; it was obvious in his eyes. He pulled Ianto's boxers down and swung him round, pushing him into the cabinet again. It hurt more this time as his front was pushed into the metal which, albeit was slightly warmer due to Ianto's body heat but it was still cold. Jack went back to his pants, ordering Ianto not to move, and pulled a tube of lubricant out of the pocket before throwing the trousers on the floor again. He moved swiftly to Ianto, not wanting to keep the Welshman waiting. Jack coated his fingers in the lubricant and pushed 2 in Ianto's entrance. Ianto groaned and moaned as Jack started thrusting his fingers.

"Jack…please." Ianto whimpered. Jack responded to this by removing his fingers, coating his cock in lubricant and thrusting that in instead. They moaned in pleasure simultaneously and began grinding their hips with one another. Ianto came first, all over the filing cabinet and some on the files. Then Jack. They stood there, both leaning on the cabinet for a while, getting their breath back.

"so…" Ianto finally said. "You're not going to tell anyone are you? About us."

"No. Not if you don't want me to." Jack shook his head.

"Don't." Ianto replied. "They'll only judge me."

"Judge you for what?!" Jack raised an eyebrow before grabbing his clothes and dressing as did Ianto.

"They just will. Ok?" Ianto smiled. "Secondly… CCTV last night, what did you do with it?"

"Deleted it. Excuse was we were doing an internal diagnostic check. I had to delete the footage of me cleaning that desk too. And showering! 4 hours I ended up deleting." Jack winked.

"Hmm. If that's what internal diagnostic checks are to you… no wonder Tosh is always eager to stay behind!" Ianto joked, pulling his suit jacket on. Jack laughed.

"No, that's actually diagnostic checks!" Jack grinned. "You're the only member I'm doing this with." He paused. "Up to now." He added with a wink.

"Right, well I better get to work, sir." Ianto smiled. "Clean all this up."

"Ok." Jack nodded and headed out the room, not before swiping at Ianto's behind and giving it a soft slap. Once Jack had gone Ianto sighed contently. Time at Torchwood was defiantly looking up. Whether he meant something to Jack or not, he didn't care. Jack thought of Ianto differently than the others. At least that was something.

------------

**Review? **

**x**


End file.
